


The Other Side

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike adores Dru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Other Side  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Drusilla  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spike adores Dru.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 22 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1120572.html) at 1_million_words

“What shall we do today, love?”

Dru looked up with a far away look in her eyes. “The stars whisper something new is coming, something exciting. Shall I tell you the secret?” Before Spike could say anything she continued, “But Miss Edith was bad and I'm very cross with her.” She glared at the doll before smiling wickedly at Spike. “I shan't tell her."

Spike smiled as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. Dru had always walked the other side of sanity, just shy of the edge of reality and that’s why he adored her.


End file.
